The following references are believed to reflect the state of the art:
US 20050154891 of Skipper;
US 20050258234 of Silverbrook, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,313,825 to Redlich, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,483 to Fridrich, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,897 to Clark;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,629 to Hastings;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,172 to Piccionelli;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,269 to Brunts;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,023 to Tsumura;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,304 to Grube;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,916 to MacDoran;
US 2009024661 of Kelliher;
JP 2004302913 of Kokuyo Co., Ltd.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,727 of Want, et al.;
WO 09150394 to De La Rue International, Ltd.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,725 of Troyansky et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,764 of Maloney;
US 2006197672 of Talamas Jr., et al.;
WO 99/045491 of Nuvomedia Inc.;
WO 98/08344 of The Virtual Press;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,298,851 to Hendricks, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,501 to Hendricks, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,542,625 to Manber, et al.;
US 20020040472 of Hendricks, et al.;
US 20070201702 of Hendricks, et al;
US 20090171750 of Zhou, et al.; and
US 20090171751 of Zhou, et al.
JP 02-178763 (published 11 Jul. 1990, Applicant Seikosha Co. Ltd., Inventors Keiichi et al.);
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,116 to Bednarek, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,724,920 to Berenz, et al.;
US 2008130904 of Whitelaw;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,196,822 to Hu;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,512,978 to Screen, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,546 to Bjelkhagen;
US 2006284411 to Wu;
U.S. Pat. No. 7,505,946 to Chellapilla, et ;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,698 to Lillibridge, et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,765 to Mowry, Jr. et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,767 to Wicker;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,197 to Mowry, Jr. et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,922 to Klein;
US 20080019559 of Wang et al.; and
WO 2006/042460 of Liu.